12 BER-SAUDARA seri CAFÉ & TAVERN (KNIGHT)
by amy.mercury
Summary: 12 Kapten Holy Knight ke-39 dilantik, saatnya 12 Kapten Holy Knight ke-38 pensiun. Grisia Sun yang terikat mantra, didampingi oleh 11 "saudara"nya yang bersumpah akan menemani Grisia. Kini 12 Mantan Kapten menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan menunjukkan sifat mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tapi bagaimana reaksi orang yang mengenali mereka?
1. Chapter 1

judul dalam bahasa Inggris : TWELVE "BROTHERS" series CAFÉ and TAVERN

Disclaimer : Yu Wo (pastinya)

Author : Amy Mercury

Catatan dari author (Amy) dan Syntia : jika ada orang-orang diluar sana yang berkeinginan untuk merubah cerita saya dalam versi bahasanya, mohon kirim kopiannya sehingga bisa saya koreksi agar maksud ceritanya masih tetap sama dengan yang saya maksudnya. Saya sanggup menulis versi bahasa inggris tapi "Spirit" saya ingin membuat literatur berbahasa Indonesia agar dunia tidak melupakan BAHWA bahasa Indonesia itu ada.

"Hei, bagaimana persiapan di sebelah sana?"

"Ah, jangan ke lokasi itu!" panggil seorang Holy Knight yang lebih senior.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Holy Knight dari divisi Leaf Knight.

"Para kapten generasi ke-39 sudah mengurus bagian sebelah sana. Katanya lokasi itu special untuk mereka."

Para Holy Knight yang lain mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka mendekor Church of Holy Light.

Church of Holy Light yang biasanya relatif sepi, hari ini terlihat berbeda. Suasana Church penuh hiruk pikuk karena persiapan acara besar yang hanya terjadi setiap 10 tahun sekali. Hari ini adalah hari pelantikan para Kapten Holy Knight generasi ke-39 yang juga menandakan berakhirnya masa jabatan para Kapten Holy Knight generasi ke-38 yang menandai masa pensiun mereka.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para Kapten generasi ke-38 setelah hari ini berakhir?" Tanya seorang Holy Knight muda dari divisi Leaf itu kepada rekannya.

"Seperti yang selalu dilakukan para Kapten yang pensiun, tentunya pulang ke kampung halaman mereka masing-masing dan merawat anak-anak mereka."

"Kudengar Kapten Sun Knight generasi ke-37 justru melakukan perjalanan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kapten Sun Knight generasi ke-36 melakukan hal yang sama." Seorang Holy Knight mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Ugh, aku tak bisa membayangkan Kapten Ice Knight akan meninggalkan kota ini. Aku PASTI akan merindukan kue-kue buatannya." Keluh salah satu Holy Knight yang lain.

Para Holy Knight yang mendengar komentar Holy Knight yang lebih senior dari mereka itu menghela napas dan meneruskan aktifitas mereka dengan semangat yang semakin menurun sambil membayangkan kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani tanpa kue-kue buatan Kapten Ice Knight generasi ke-38.

Kehidupan sebagai Holy Knight mengandalkan kebaikan hati orang lain untuk masalah makanan. Dan untuk memperoleh akses makanan yang enak, mereka harus mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak. Selama hampir 20 tahun belakangan ini, kue-kue buatan Kapten Ice Knight telah amat sangat membantu menghemat pengeluaran para Holy Knight untuk makanan berkualitas.

"Sun, kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang pria berpakaian serba gelap.

"Leithe, sesudah hari ini berakhir kau harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggilku Grisia. Kecuali kau ingin mereka semua menyadari identitas kita yang sebenarnya!"

Leithe menatap pria berambut panjang yang memiliki warna rambut sama gelap dengan warna rambutnya. Dia menghela napas saat teringat bahwa baru tadi siang rambut itu masih berwarna pirang secerah sinar matahari.

Sambil mengemasi semua barang yang akan mereka bawa pergi dan memastikan tidak ada barang lain tertinggal yang membuat mereka harus kembali ke Church of Holy Light untuk mengambil barang-barang itu di kemudian hari, Leithe melihat pergerakan Roland yang tidak lagi menutupi penampilannya dengan seragam Kapten Hell Knight yang biasa dikenakannya sedang mengangkat barang-barang Grisia.

Sebelum malam ini berakhir, dua belas Kapten Holy Knight generasi ke-38 akan pergi meninggalkan Church of Holy Light dan meninggalkan gelar mereka di ruangan yang mereka tinggalkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Yu Wo

Author : Amy

Catatan dari Author : Saat ini aku masih bertanya-tanya, pekerjaan macam apa yang akan dilakukan Demos di ruangannya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang kafe dan bar "Knight" yang ada di pusat kota?" Tanya penjual buah kepada pembelinya.

"Ah, yang katanya akan segera dibuka itu?" Tanya wanita yang sedang asik memilah buah yang akan dibeli untuk keluarganya itu.

"Kabarnya tempat itu akan segera dibuka beberapa hari lagi. Tadi pagi istriku lewat depan tempat itu, mereka sendiri yang memberitahunya."

"Mereka?"

"Istriku bilang nama orang yang menyapanya adalah Georgo Knight. Dia bilang, dirinya bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus kafe keluarga mereka itu."

"Kafe? Bukankah tempat itu juga merupakan Bar? Kenapa dia menyebutnya Kafe?"

"Sepertinya mereka meletakkan Bar di bagian atas dan Kafe di bagian bawah. Menurut cerita Georgo Knight kepada istriku, dia dan seluruh saudaranya akan mengurus kedua tempat itu bersamaan."

"Tapi bukankah wilayah itu sudah memiliki beberapa Bar dan Kafe, pasti sulit untuk bersaing."

"Leithe, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan wajahmu? Sekali lihat saja orang-orang akan langsung mengenalimu." Seru Chikus sambil mengelap meja. Mantan Blaze Knight Captain itu sekarang mengikat rambut merahnya diatas, sesuai dengan aturan baru yang diterapkan oleh para mantan Kapten Holy Knight generasinya sebelum mereka pensiun. Semua yang berambut pendek bertugas mengurus Kafe sedangkan yang berambut panjang, setidaknya yang rambutnya bisa diikat bertugas mengurus Bar.

Leithe yang mengelap gelas-gelas tiba-tiba terdiam dan melihat kearah Chikus dengan tajam sebelum menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan di sudut Bar. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk Demos, sama seperti Ecilan, Elmainary dan Grisia yang memiliki ruangan khusus untuk mereka sendiri. Demos memiliki tugas khusus di tempat tinggal yang sekaligus akan menjadi tempat kerja mereka yang baru, salah satu pekerjaan yang paling menghasilkan keuntungan bagi mereka dikemudian hari, Demos Knight kelak akan dikenal sebagai Sang Informan.

Ya, Knight adalah marga yang mereka putuskan bersama untuk digunakan setelah pensiun. Gunanya agar orang-orang beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah keluarga besar yang kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka usaha bersama di kota besar. Sehingga mereka tetap dapat menyembunyikan Grisia di Kota Forgotten Echo tanpa membuatnya mengamuk sepanjang waktu karena harus memperhatikan tata bahasa yang digunakannya.

Pintu Bar terbuka dan membiarkan sinar matahari yang hangat menerobos masuk. Terlihat dua orang pria membawa bungkusan besar bahan makanan.

"Chikus, kenapa kau membersihkan meja sendirian?" Tanya Aivis saat melihat kondisi ruangan yang dimasukinya.

"Ah, Aivis dan Ceo, akhirnya kalian kembali. Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama? Apa kalian berbelanja ke kota Kissinger? Dan jika kau menanyakan posisi Grisia, Elmairy dan Demos, mereka berada di tempat seharusnya. Sedangkan jika kau bertanya posisi Leithe, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tempat Demos. Untuk Vaier, dia belum kembali dari rumahnya. Jadi disinilah aku seorang diri sementara kalian menghabiskan waktu berbelanja kalian di luar sana." Jawab Chikus sinis.

"Kau tidak bisa menyebut kami bersantai di luar sana," balas Ceo membela diri.

"Jika bukan karena warna rambutku sudah sedikit memudar dan Aivis tidak bersikap seperti Kapten Stone Knight. Kami tidak akan kembali secepat ini."

Sementara Ceo berusaha membela dari tuduhan Chikus, Aivis sudah menempatkan barang bawaannya ke meja Utama dan mulai menyapu ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Chikus dan Ceo yang masih berargumen tanpa beranjak dari posisi mereka sebelumnya.

Pintu ruangan Demos terbuka dan menjadi tanda bagi Chikus dan Ceo untuk diam. Leithe keluar dari ruangan itu sendiri, sepintas tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Leithe kecuali mendadak Leithe memiliki poni yang menutupi dahinya dengan rapat. Bahkan kesan yang kau dapat saat melihat wajah Leithe yang sebelumnya terlihat menakutkan, sekarang berubah menjadi biasa-biasa saja.

Sebuah pemikiran muncul dibenak ketiga orang yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan Bar. (_Apa yang dilakukan Demos pada Leithe di dalam sana?_)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : char Yu Wo laoshi; story

catatan author : klo ada keterangan penjelasan penampilan karakter yang kurang tepat, bisa di review, kecuali penampilan yang memang sengaja diubah sama author, gak akan direvisi.

"Ecilan, apa ada lagi yang perlu kubantu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek kepada pria berambut biru cerah yang sedang mengaduk adonan. Aroma wangi roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan dan aroma gula-gula yang manis memenuhi udara dapur itu.

Mendengar tawaran Roland, Ecilan melihat ke arah bahan yang akan digunakan untuk membuat kue-kue dan hidangan pencuci mulut yang masih akan dibuatnya untuk dijual saat pembukaan Kafe Knight besok pagi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku membeli beberapa bahan lagi. Dengan begitu besok saat Kafe dibuka, kita memiliki persediaan kue lebih banyak."

Roland mengangguk dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari tempat penyimpanan uang dan secarik kertas bertuliskan bahan yang harus dibelinya disertai catatan harga yang bisa mereka bayarkan jika para penjual mencoba menaikkan harga barang dagangan mereka. Grisia sudah memperingatkan Georgo, Ecilan dan Luca untuk tidak membiarkan Roland berbelanja sendiri tanpa memberinya catatan harga tertinggi yang boleh ia bayarkan atau Roland akan menghabiskan uangnya dan tidak membawa bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

Di pasar, Roland melihat suasana hiruk pikuk yang ditimbulkan para pembeli dan para penjual. Saat teringat dirinya harus segera kembali dengan membawa bahan makanan yang diminta Ecilan, Roland bergegas menuju toko bahan pembuatan kue dan makanan pencuci mulut.

"Oh, apakah kau salah satu anggota keluarga Knight yang pindah ke pusat kota itu?" Tanya penjaga toko saat Roland akan membayar belanjaannya.

"Ya, itu kami."

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Pantas kau membeli banyak sekali bahan. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu bahwa di kawasan itu sudah ada banyak sekali toko kue dan makanan pencuci mulut. Pendatang baru seperti kalian akan sulit bersaing," ujar pria berkepala botak itu khawatir.

"Aku tidak memikirkan soal itu. Yang aku tahu, Kafe kami dibuka karena Ecilan senang membuat kue. Dia selalu bermimpi bisa memiliki toko kue sendiri. Soal persaingan dan yang lainnya, kurasa Ecilan juga tidak berpikir sampai kesana."

Setelah memohon pamit dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas maksud baik penjaga toko itu, Roland segera bergegas kembali ke Kafe.

Di tengah jalan, seseorang menepuk bahu Roland. "Kapten Roland?" panggil pria itu ragu.

Roland melihat kearah pria itu dan langsung mengenalinya. Dia seorang Palace Knight yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini cukup dekat dengannya. Pria yang identitasnya diakui Roland sebagai identitasnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir sejak dirinya diketahui telah menjadi Dark Lord.

"Aku bukan Kapten Roland. Namaku Roland, Roland Knight."

Wajah pria itu terlihat kecewa mendengar jawaban Roland, sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku salah mengenali orang. Tentu saja Kapten Roland tidak mungkin semuda kau. Mana mungkin semuda dirimu, beliau bahkan sudah lama tiada. Mungkin saja kau adalah reinkarnasi Kapten Roland. Dia orang yang sangat baik, kau tahu." Cerita Elias kepada Roland dengan nada satir.

Roland ingin memberitahunya bahwa Elias tidak salah mengenali orang, tetapi Grisia sudah memperingatkannya untuk memastikan setiap orang dari mereka tidak dikenali. Dan Leithe juga memberikan perintah yang sama. Mereka harus memastikan keinginan Grisia terpenuhi atau semua orang akan merasakan kemarahan Grisia lagi. Jika dulu sandiwara mereka berhasil menghentikan Grisia, itu karena Grisia tidak memiliki kesiapan hati untuk menghadapi pemandangan yang mereka perlihatkan kepadanya dan sandiwara yang sama tidak akan mempan untuk kedua kalinya pada Grisia.

"Keluargaku membuka Kafe dan Bar di pusat kota mulai besok. Kami memberi potongan untuk pengelana dan para Knight. Bukankah kau seorang Knight?"

Elias terlihat terkejut sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan memastikan dirinya akan datang bersama pasukannya untuk memborong saat Kafe dan Bar Knight dibuka esok hari.


End file.
